brothermayihavesomeoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Order of the Dark Oats
The Order of the Dark Oats is a secret organization originally owned (and possibly founded) by KEK. They are very elusive and mysterious society and train their members to be as powerful as possible and are a powerful political force. According to Younger pig (current leader) members cannot tell anybody of their The Order of the Dark Oats affiliation or else. The Organization has not been busted by any governmental force, most likely due to Big Pete (a high politically ranking trigod) being part of The Order of the Dark Oats. Overall The Order of the Dark Oats is a powerful organization containing some of the strongest people in the omniverse. HISTORY The Order of the Dark Oats was originally inherited or possibly founded by KEK shortly after his parents were killed. He made it to train members to be the strongest they could to avenge his dead parents. Ironically one of the first members was Big Pete, the same pig who killed his parents but he was blue now so he didn’t notice. As the oganization grew, it became much more powerful and gained respect. They even set up a friendly alliance with The Allegiance of Cows. At this point the leader KEK was at the top of his game, he could do whatever he wanted. KEK was done with his little organization and betrayed The Order of the Dark Oats to take over the omniverse and make all vile pigs bow to his glory. At this point The Order of the Dark Oats went into hiding trying to protect itself from KEK. It stayed in this weakened state until two oat brothers (one being a former member of TOTDO). The eldest brother was told to be the warrior to defeat KEK. Big Pete, another member of The Order of the Dark Oats joined these brothers to help kill the traitorous KEK. In the end Older pig succeeded at killing KEK with the help of golden oats, and The Order of the Dark Oats was restored was restored to it’s former glory. But now a new leader was needed, so they elected Younger Pig, former member, as their new leader. But soon they would face a new threat, stronger than before... The Order of the Dark Oats had been allies with the cows for many years until now. The cows have recently been tampering with massive sources of power ie The Oats of Death! They can revive anyone from death and they’re about to revive KEK. After a battle with the cows involving music, the cows decide to use their trap card and revive KEK. With KEK back the world was at chaos again witch lead to the events of TOM2. SPOILERS! KEK kills his minions including the cows who were a massive threat to The Order of the Dark Oats. After that this secretive society was now basically unimposed and it remained in power after this for many more years (until TOM3 but that movie sucked so I’m not gonna talk about it) And with that The Order of the Dark Oats cemented itself as one of the most powerful, mysterious, and cool organization in the oats series. TRIVIA * Members used to meet on the moon, but now that humans have access to the moon, they’ve moved their base to Jupiter’s moons instead. * Humans Can‘t even conceive the power of their (R E D A C T E D) * Younger Brother temporarily left the group because of KEK’s “sadistic ways” * They teach many powerful moves and techniques like, lazer vision and, oat enchantments * They have taught some of the most powerful people in history ie Big Pete and KEK * The Order of the Dark Oats is uncannily similar to The Illuminati KNOWN MEMBERS * KEK * Big Pete * Younger Pig * Likely many more Category:Overview Category:Articles with non-canon and/or fan-fiction-related content Category:Allies of KEK